True Love
by Dawson-and-jo-102
Summary: After Logan leaves for London, Dean comes to Rory’s door as she’s leaving to go to her mom’s house.  What will happen when Logan realizes he shouldn’t have left and goes home to Rory?
1. Relization

TITLE: True Love

AUTHOR: DawsonandJo102 and MrsxDougiexPoynter

SUMMARY: After Logan leaves for London, Dean comes to Rory's door as she's leaving to go to her mom's house. What will happen when Logan realizes he shouldn't have left and goes home to Rory?

AUTHORS: If you are not a Logan/Rory/Dean or Lorelai/Luke fan then you may

NOTE not want to read this story. Don't say we didn't warn you.

RATING: Teen as of 10/1/06

DISCLAIMER:We do not own anything except for the story line in this fanfiction. If you accuse us of anything than you're just idiots, plus… if we did own anything I doubt we'd be wasting our time on this.

* * *

Chapter One: Realization 

Rory was sitting on her bed still crying because Logan had already left for London. She was finally getting to the point where she could move so she decided to get a shower and then go to her mom's. The apartment was getting way too lonely and big for her to be there.

She grabbed her clothes and then hopped in the shower. She turned on her waterproof radio and tuned in to her favorite station. The song had just started, but it was still unfamiliar to her, and that's saying something.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_"Wow," _she thought to herself. _"This song is really beautiful. Not to mention fitting. Will Logan and I will make it through everything. He's thousands of miles away, what am I supposed to do?!"_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Because I'm in Love with you_

She started to really think about her relationship with Logan. Was she really, I mean really, in love with him? They'd been together for what seemed like forever, but what was forever to him? Was he in love with her?

_You're the only one,_

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Because I'm in Love with you_

_Want to know who you are_

_Want to know where to start_

_I want to know what this means_

_Want to know how you feel_

_Want to know what is real_

_I want to know everything, everything_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Because I'm in Love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Because I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_"What if I __do__ fall to pieces? Oh my god! Our relationship is sc-__rewed__!"_

Just so she wouldn't think about Logan and their relationship, she changed the station before she started shampooing her hair. She then froze just as "Candy man" started playing.

Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dewCover it with chocolate and a miracle or twoThe Candy Man, oh the Candy Man canThe Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

"Dean," she whispered to herself. She hadn't thought about Dean since the night at her grandma's. The same night everything with Logan had started. "How is he?" she wondered. She now had a longing to talk to him just to hear his voice. "Is he still married to Lindsay? No, wait, why do I care? I'm with Logan now. Is it bad that I care?"

Who can take a rainbow, wrap it in the skySoak it in the sun and make a groovy lemon pieThe Candy Man, the Candy Man canThe Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste goodThe Candy Man makes everything he bakes satisfying and deliciousNow you talk about your childhood wishes, you can even eat the dishesOh, who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dreamSeparate the sorrow and collect up all the creamThe Candy Man, oh the Candy Man canThe Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste goodThe Candy Man makes everything he bakes satisfying and deliciousTalk about your childhood wishes, you can even eat the dishesYeah, yeah, yeahWho can take tomorrow, dip it in a dreamSeparate the sorrow and collect up all the creamThe Candy Man, the Candy Man canThe Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste goodYes, the Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste gooda-Candy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy ManCandy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy ManCandy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man

"I know! I'll ask mom about him. She should know something," she thought or so she hoped. So Rory finished her shower and started to get dressed while listening to some music. She was just finishing drying her hair when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Dean standing in front of her.

"Dean," she said a little too eagerly "What are you doing here?" she asked, wishing this wasn't so awkward.

"I don't really know. I was listening to the radio and 'Candy Man' came on and I had an urge to see you. So here I am." Dean was stunned by how beautiful she looked, hair only half dry, no makeup on and yet she was still breath taking.

"Really?" Rory asked realizing that they had had the same feeling. "I did the same thing. I was just about to go to moms and ask her about you," she said with a half smile.

"I guess great minds think alike," Dean answered with a slight laugh.

"Apparently," she said giggling. "Jeez what's wrong with me? We're bantering back and forth in the doorway. Come in," she said feeling herself blush.

"You sure?" he asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Positive. I think we need to talk about something anyway," she answered pushing the door open for him to enter.

"I guess we do," he said coming in the door, looking at the huge apartment that reflected Rory so well.

"So do you want something to drink before we start talking?" Rory asked grabbing herself a water.

"Water's fine. Thanks," Dean said sitting down on the couch, smiling when she handed him the water. She had sure changed since he'd seen her last.

"So, you first," she said bracing herself for what was coming.

"Ok then. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted that night at your grandmas, things shouldn't have ended like that," he said avoiding eye contact.

" My thoug-" She started to say but was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Just a second." She said getting up and grabbing the phone.

"Sure," Dean said glad for the distraction.

Rory returned a few minutes later. "Sorry about that," she said with an apologetic face. "That was my mom. She was scared that something happened to me because I didn't call her to tell her I was on my way."

"Oh," he answered. "I don't want to ruin your plans for the day," he said regretting coming over without calling first.

"Oh no, you're not. I just told her I'd be a little later than I had planed," she answered. "Now back to what I was saying before our little interruption. I was going to say, 'My thought's exactly'," she said pausing to compose what she was going to say next. "I didn't really know what to say after you said and I quote 'I don't belong here anymore, do I?' and you didn't give me much of a chance. You got in your car and drove off before I could even attempt to answer. Dean, I really was planning on leaving with you. Did you think I was lying when I said we lost track of time?" Rory said hoping that him thinking she was lying was not the reason they stopped seeing each other.

Dean sighed, "It's not that I didn't believe you, it's just that," he paused for a second, "when I saw you in that dress and all that expensive jewelry, and those guys behind you all from Yale all rich. Then there was me, Dean Forester from some community college. Rory you're going places, places I'll never reach and I felt that I was holding you back. Its like the saying if you love something set it free. "

Rory stared at him not believing what she just heard. "He really thinks he's not good enough for me?" she thought to herself. "Dean you were my first boyfriend, my first love. The first time we broke up I thought I'd never love anyone ever again. Then you showed up at Chilton because you knew that I was trying to tell you something, without me saying a word. Dean I meant what I said then and I still feel the same way," she said looking him straight in the eye.

Dean couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Rory had seriously just sat there and told him that she still loved him, even after everything that they've been through. He just couldn't believe it. She started to look at him like he was crazy. From what she could see, he was just staring off into space, not blinking, with an incredulous look on his face.

"Dean?" she called to him. "Dean, are you okay?" She noticed that he had snapped out of it when he blinked and then looked at her, but then continued to stare at her with a partial smile on his face. Rory couldn't tell what his expression was. Rory was about to ask what he was thinking when all of a sudden he pounced on her, kissing her with all of the passion he had. "What the hell?!" she thought to herself, but the more he kissed her, the more she felt her control slipping away from her, and she soon lost herself in the kiss.

She leaned back, pulling him on top of her. They shifted their weight so they were comfortable, all while never breaking their kiss. Neither of them ever thought that they would be in this position now of all places. Her boyfriend had just left for London, trying to rack up some money for them with a job for his father. Then, he was just finalizing his divorce with the cow. They no longer lived together, but Dean had just temporarily moved back in with his parents… again, and still had to finalize the divorce papers.

Dean had just started to place kisses down her collarbone when they heard a knock at the door. They had no idea who it could be, considering Lorelai had just called Rory from home, wondering when she would be there.

"Who in the-" she started to ask as they both sat up, straightening their clothes, but her question was answered as the door flew open and a very pissed Logan was standing in the doorway.


	2. One Big Fiesta

"Okay, I love you too," Lorelai said. "Call when you're close to Hartford. Bye, babe." Then she hung up the phone with her daughter. She turned around the corner and when into her favorite place, other than home of course.

The bell rang as the door opened, as usual. _"I don't think I could ever get sick of that noise," _she thought to herself. She chuckled to herself as she sat at the stool right next to the cash register. _"God how he needs to get rid of that rickety old thing. It's old and almost disgusting, but it's cute too. I'm pretty sure I've actually told him that before. Who knows?" _She shrugged to herself while pulling out her make-up and a mirror, adjusting before she was to leave the diner to go to some function with her mother.

Luke stomped downstairs just as she pulled her make-up bag onto the counter and started digging through the thing. _"Why does she need that crap? It's stupid and artificial."_ He audibly sighed, letting her know of his presence.

"Oh, hi honey," she said smiling slightly still looking through her make-up bag.

"Hello," he said "Rory coming?" he asked ready for to pour two cups of coffee

"She is but I have to leave before she gets here," she said still not looking up.

"Don't tell me you two are fighting again?" He said turning around looking at her.

"No," she said. "I just have to go to somewhere with my mom and she's running late, so I won't get to see her beforehand." She answered looking right at him

"You sure?" he asked giving her a questionable look.

"Positive," she said smiling at him, assuring him that they weren't fighting.

"If you say so," he said smiling to himself, all the while counting the money in the cash drawer. "So, I've been thinking," he said as she pulled her blush brush out and started to lightly apply it to her cheekbones. She just made a humming noise to show him that she was listening, so he continued. He leaned in close before he actually did continue, and said, "I've been thinking that maybe we should go on a trip."

"What kind of trip?" she asked him, her attention completely his.

He grabbed her hand, drug her outside of the diner, leaving the blush brush and about half of her make-up falling off of the counter and onto the floor.

"Let's elope," he said, nearly breathless. "I'm sick of waiting around, doing nothing but sitting on my ass. I want to be with you, I want to be part of your family and I want you to be part of mine. I want us, Lorelai."

Lorelai just stood there for a minute, tears already coming to her eyes. She didn't even answer him before she pulled out her phone. He looked at her, completely puzzled, while she continued to play with her phone.

"Dammit," she said, before talking into the phone again. "Rory, change of plans honey. You can still come home, but I'm not going to be there. Luke and I are eloping… we're sick of waiting." She said all of this while never breaking eye contact with Luke. She stood there, shut the phone without even telling Rory when they'll be back, turned off her phone, and ran back inside, smiling the entire time.

He followed her inside, stood at the door, blocking anyone who wanted to get in or out, and just watched her pack up all of her make-up and run upstairs. Everyone looked at him like he had done something wrong.

Ms. Patty and Babette kept staring at him like he was an abuser or something. "What'd you do to make her cry, Luke?" Babette asked him. _"Apparently they didn't notice that she was smiling!"_ he thought to himself.

"I didn't do anything, Babette," he said before smiling and running up the stairs after her. He got to the landing and noticed that the door was wide open, showing that she had thrown all of her stuff onto the couch and disappeared. He walked in and shut the door behind him. All of a sudden he was thrown up against the door before he had the chance to fully turn himself around, and just like that he felt a pair of lips upon his own. After a minute or so, he pulled away and looked at his soon-to-be-wife.

"Isn't the honeymoon supposed to be _after_ the wedding?" he asked, smiling. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, we're the odd couple," she said while keeping a straight face the entire time. "We're gonna do everything differently, okay?" She then smiled and kissed him again. She then started talking in between kisses. "I'll be the groom-" kiss "– and you'll be the bride-" kiss "–and I'll carry you across the threshold-" kiss "-and it'll be one big fiesta."

He chuckled into the kiss before saying, "Sounds like a plan." He then walked until he found the bed.

"Let the fiesta begin," she said as they hit the bed.


	3. I'll Be There For You

"What in the hell is going on here?" Logan yelled, not believing his eyes.

Rory jumped at hearing Logan yell. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be in London. Not that that justified what she just done, but she could try couldn't she?

"Logan," she said moving towards him. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really Rory, then what is it?" he asked moving away from her.

"Well, I don't really know right now. But Logan please don't blow this out of proportion," she said hoping he wouldn't make a scene.

"Blow it out of proportion?! Rory are you kidding me? I've been gone no longer that an hour and a half, and you're already with someone else. I thought we were doing good, I thought you loved me," he said not looking her in the eyes.

"Logan I do love you," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Hearing this made Logan's anger rise, to the point that he was yelling. "Really Rory, because it sure as hell doesn't look like it."

"Logan, please don't yell at me," Rory said backing away from him unable to hold back her tears any longer.

Logan followed her trapping her against the wall. "Why Rory? You deserve it. Don't you think?"

Rory didn't trust her voice to answer him. She just continued to cry and sink to the floor. She knew it was coming, even though Logan had never been like this. She knew he was going to hit her, she'd seen the movies.

She started whimpering along with her crying and pleading. "Please, Logan. Please don't-"

CRACK!

Logan hit the floor with a thud. Blood from his definite broken nose was on Dean's hand as Rory looked up. He then got down on the floor and pinned Logan after making sure Rory was at a safe distance away from them. After he made sure Logan couldn't move, he asked if Rory was okay, and when she nodded in response, he proceeded with kicking Logan's ass.

Rory was just watching in disbelief. She couldn't believe the scene that was unraveling before her. There was Dean, her boyfriend on and off for about five years now, obviously 'off' currently, on top of her current boyfriend that she was supposedly in love with, beating the living crap out of him. Logan's boxing training wasn't coming to him anytime soon from what it looked like.

As Rory stood up and began to walk over to the fridge to get some ice out of the freezer for her wrist she heard Dean's screams in between landing punched on every inch of Logan. Dean didn't strike Rory as the type to talk a bunch of trash, minus anything that ever happened with Jess, but he sure was letting it out on Logan.

"You son of a bitch! Do you really think that you could lay your hands on her like that and not have any consequences?! Maybe now you'll think again before you do something like this. Hopefully you'll remember it every time you look at your seriously messed up nose in the mirror. I don't know how you can reach Rory's face to kiss her with a beak like that to get in the way! Maybe I can shorten it up for you!"

Rory tried to hold back a laugh as she said to Dean, "Okay Dean, I think you can back off. He can't hurt me if he's unconscious. But he can be thrown out into the hall so his buddies can find him, then maybe they'll take him out to drink the pain away." By the time she finished, she no longer had a smile on her face, but a look of complete and utter disgust with the blonde haired boy lying on the floor in front of her. "Just throw him out in the hall like I said. I don't want anything to do with him right now."

"No problemo!" Dean said with joy. "He belongs out there anyway. He doesn't deserve to be in here. Especially if he thinks he's coming anywhere near you again. I'm gonna make sure that that doesn't happen, ok?" After that, he threw Logan out of the apartment and made sure to lock the door.

"He's never done that before," said Rory as she collapsed on the couch in tears. "He hasn't even come close to pulling something like that before. He seemed to have just snapped. I can't believe it."

Dean pulled her close to him, making sure that she knew she was safe. He'd never seen her fall apart like this, and he was going to make sure that he'd never have to again. He promised her over and over again that he was going to be there, and that he was going to protect her until she fell asleep in his arms.

Once he made sure that she was asleep, he covered her up with a blanket, and went out to get some coffee for when she woke up. He knew she'd need it after something like that.


	4. Changes

"Luke are you sure about this?" Lorelai asked looking out the car window.

Luke sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked taking her hand and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"I don't know it's just that I thought when we got married that we'd have the people we loved there," she said turning towards him. "It's not that I don't want to do this it's just that," she paused "couldn't we just have a small wedding this weekend or something, because Luke I know you, I know that you don't want to get married without your sister there," she said hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"You're right, I do want Liz to be here," he said sighing. "How about we go over to Rory's and tell her, I'm betting she's not too thrilled about this either," he said with a half smile.

"Really?" she asked smiling. "So you're not mad or anything?" she asked.

"Mad, why would I be mad?" he asked turning on the exit to Rory's apartment.

"I just thought you'd get upset about me changing the plans," she said glad that he wasn't upset.

"Nope not at all, I knew somehow they'd get altered, we are the odd couple remember," he said smiling at her, taking took her hand kissing it gently.

After about ten minutes of silence, Lorelai decided to turn the radio on because even now she was starting to become uncomfortable. She turned the radio search thing and let it land on random. It came to 97.9, WNCI. Then her favorite song came on, little known to Luke that it was really she and Rory's song about Dean and Lindsay.

She started singing and head banging along with the radio… she just couldn't help it. Luke continued to stare at her like she belonged with Billy and Agnes in the insane asylum.

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way no way I think you need a new one!_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me!_

_No way no way no it's not a secret!_

_Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend!_

_You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious._

_I think about you all the time you're so addictive._

_Don't you know what I can do to make you fell alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious._

_And hell yeah I'm the mother effing princess._

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

_She's like so whatever._

_You could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now._

_And that's what everyone's talking about…_

As the song continued on, Luke pulled into Rory's apartment complex looking for a space as close to Rory's door as possible. As he pulled into the closest possible spot, the song began to come to an end.

No way no way.

Hey hey you you I know that you like me.

No way no way no it's not a secret.

Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend.

No way no way hey hey!

Luke was once again looking at her like she belonged on a funny farm, but he loved her nonetheless. He couldn't help it. He kept thinking about her quirks as he got out of the truck and walked around to open her door, he chuckled to himself.

"I'm sorry, are mocking my rocker chick abilities?" she asked him mockingly. "I'm offended, Lucas Danes! I'm quite the rocker chick if I do say so myself. I listen to Avril, obviously, and Evanescence and Flyleaf. I also listen to Blondie and Pat Benetar and-" she was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

Luke couldn't take anymore of her blabbing about "rocking out" so he decided to shut her up.


End file.
